The present disclosure relates to creating search query suggestions.
Information retrieval systems, such as Internet search engines, help users by retrieving information, such as web pages, images, text documents and multimedia content, in response to queries. Search engines use a variety of signals to determine the relevance of the retrieved content to a user's query.
Formulating a query that accurately represents the user's informational need can be challenging. Search engines may suggest queries to the user, to help the user. Some search engines provide query suggestions to the user as the user is typing a query.
The queries suggested by the search engine often are taken from past user queries. However, an ever-growing document collection such as the World Wide Web may include accessible information that has not been previously requested via the past user queries.